


Heart of Body (Oikawa Tooru x Reader)

by AL__17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Dark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced, Hugs, Hurt, Love, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Sad, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yandere Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL__17/pseuds/AL__17
Summary: You are like a cute little rabbit, always shying any and he found oh so adorable. Not only that but you were meant for him and on him and that made it so much more enjoyable.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Heart of Body (Oikawa Tooru x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story.

"OI" a familiar male voice calls out to you as you closed your locker meekly.

When you were a young child you used to hide behind your mother, using her as a shield between her and the stranger. When you had to go to school and leave your mother at the gate, You held back, wanting to talk to the other kids but not knowing what to say or how to say it. What if you got it wrong? You were the same going into high school shy and quiet.

You still didn't quite understand how you got yourself into this situation.

You are like a cute little rabbit, always shying any and he found oh so adorable. Not only that but you were meant for him and on him and that made it so much more enjoyable. 

You cringed at the sounds of his footsteps nearing your little corner where your locker was.

Your small form trembled terribly as you remained where you stood. You couldn't run away, you never could. Not from him and no one would help you. Where and who would you even run to? You've been alone ever since elementary school. No one even cared about what he did.

Oikawa Tooru. Everyone in the damn school knew who he is. The King. The Captain of the volleyball team.

And your stupid teacher, the teacher useless. Adults never did anything to stop the bullying, the unwanted touches for as long as you remembered. 

You're a nobody. Nobody would ever help you.

"Goodmorning my little bunny~" He coos right into your ear. His voice deep. Whenever he spoke, every head in the room would turn. He had that rich, silky tone. He speaks as if he controls the world, his experience seeping through. He would remind you of a stormy day. His voice sent shivers down your spine. After this year you'll be free, go to college and forget all about him.

He was a narcissist, Self-centered, obsessive, and childish. Flirting with girls here and there to get a laugh. Charming his way out of trouble all the time.

He runs his finger through your hair. You shudder not daring to look into his eyes.

"Please, stop it" you whimper out, not wanting to be near him or for him to be touching you in any way.

"you're just so cute" he pulls your hair making you cringe.

He lets go and walks off. You almost drop to the ground glad he's finally gone, for now at least. 

How it all started was a total accident, you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. You’d had three months of watching from the sidelines then Oikawa mistook you for one of his air-headed devotees, the annoyance and exasperation. There was a slow sinking feeling in your stomach.

You were angry. when you pictured what meeting your soulmates would be like, you never imaged it would be him. You never thought he would find out since you never stood out never looked his way. You always had his name on your wrist covered. 

Everything stopped for a moment and he knew. You held your breath not even able to think but then he was dragged away before he got the chance to say anything.

You looked around to see if anyone else saw before quickly walking to the bathroom. You stand dumbfound looking at yourself in the mirror. You pull your sleeve up to look at your soul mate's name. You never understood how could your future be already set. How? This person was supposed to love you more than anything, your other half. You drop your bag to the ground turning on the tap and running your hands under the cold water.

You wondered what this meant. Would he approach you, ignore you, what was going to happen to the rest of your quiet senior year.

In class, you could always feel his burning stare keep drifting to you throughout the lesson. Each time that it does, a shiver travels down your spine and the small hairs on the back of your neck stand on edge.

It starts off small. Offhanded comments that you ignored. With each passing day, he becomes bolder, draping himself over your shoulders as he tugs you towards the vending machine because he wants a drink, only to stare at you with those in those earthy hues was his soul, not in the way of those cheesy romance novels, so obsessed with lust, but with the kind of beauty that expands a moment into a personal eternity, a hell you didn't wish to be a part of, shimmering in amusement as you silently bristled.

He would push your books out of your hands any opportunity he got.

For a short, very brief moment, he would even be nice to you. He stopped pushing you around and returned all the pencils and other school supplies he had stolen from you. It’s not like he needed them, he just wanted to see you come to him, begging for him to give them back. 

He started injecting himself throughout your life. You didn’t know how he had figured you out, or if someone told him your schedule, but he always seemed to be in the same places at the same time you were. He never pulled anything, just stared at you from afar, his presence threatening. 

Even when I sit quietly he seeks me out, sidling up for his next power fix. his victory is a foregone conclusion, his ego boost at my expense guaranteed. He feeds off me like an aphid on new spring growth, leaving energized and buzzing as I feel drained and tense.

He was happy that I was always alone, with no one to steal my attention away from him. No one to get in the way, just me and him.

I never wanted a soul mate. I never wanted him.

I remember the first time he hit me.

He clenched his fist, a vein popped out of his forehead. He swung his arm. I began to feel light-headed, my legs gave way and I crumbled to the ground. My vision blurred as tiny droplets of sweat ran down my forehead. After ten minutes or so, I awoke in the nurses' office.

After that, I went home and cried for hours. I ended up in the bathroom with a razer, wrist bleeding. You could still see his name tho. You couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking you. Your heart was racing and all you wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save you. But no one would, no one was there. A choked cry for help forced itself up to your throat, and you felt a drop run down your cheek. It seemed as if this was the end of the road for her.

Toru Oikawa

The scars never going away and neither did his name.

You started thinking that it doesn’t matter what the words imprinted on your body say he couldn't be your soulmate. How could someone that's supposed to love with all their heart hurt you so much?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Comments are greatly appreciated  
> Have a lovely day:)


End file.
